


Le chant du Bouc;Le chant du Cygne.

by yvain



Series: Kaamelott Résistance; Carmélide. [5]
Category: Kaamelott
Genre: Je sais pas, M/M, TW : Blood, donc z’allez trouver des trucs qui s’y réfèrent un peu, je sais pas vraiment c’est rien donc jsp trop quoi tag pour ça, j’aime juste beaucoup le récit d’yvain ou le chevalier au lion, paske . Why not., tw : mention of torture/pain, vraiment c’est juste ça
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24772750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvain/pseuds/yvain
Summary: Il était temps que lui aussi laisse sa trace dans la Légende.
Relationships: Gauvain & Yvain (Kaamelott), Gauvain/Yvain (Kaamelott)
Series: Kaamelott Résistance; Carmélide. [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745110
Comments: 40
Kudos: 16





	1. Le chant du bouc : τράγος.

Le cri était mort dans sa gorge.

Le cri était mort dans sa gorge et le résistant qui l'accompagnait était mort sous ses yeux.

Il regarda avec horreur le corps s'effondrer au sol dans un éclat de sang, le bruit sec et froid de la lance se retirant de la chair gravé dans son esprit. L'autre ne bougeait plus, le regard fixé à tout jamais devant lui et la bouche teintée de rouge.

Il tenta de se saisir de son épée mais fut bien trop lent, un des hommes en blanc déjà à côté de lui lui assénant un coup succinct à la nuque qui le fit lui aussi tomber à terre, la vision passant du vermeille au blanc, et enfin au noir.

Il faisait si noir...

Dans la pièce où il fut accueilli, il faisait si noir qu'il peinait à distinguer ses propres mains, alourdies par le poids des chaînes qui les entravaient et meurtries après avoir été plongées dans l'eau froide pendant trop longtemps. On lui avait aussi retiré sa bague, probablement à présent reposant quelque part dans la forêt pour ne plus jamais être retrouvée.

Il s'était réveillé sans ses chaussures et sans son manteau, seuls son pantalon et fine chemise sur les os. Ils l'avaient fait marcher pour ce qui lui avait semblé des heures dans la neige, un baluchon couvrant sa tête pour l'empêcher de voir où il allait, traîné par ses chaînes comme un vulgaire esclave—comme un _animal._

La morsure du froid, d'abord acerbe et insupportable avait finalement été oubliée, et il ne sut pas dire si c'était une bonne chose ou non. Il ne sentait plus ses pieds, avançant mécaniquement et d'un pas lourd, la coupure occasionnelle sur ce qu'il supposait être des pierres ou branches aiguisées lui rappelant leur existence.

Au final ils l'avaient mené dans un endroit bruyant, grouillant de monde hurlant son nom à la cavalerie comme s'il était un trophée sans valeur, parfois crachant sur ses pieds ensanglantés et riant grassement, l'agrippant avec une fermeté qui n'avait rien de rassurant ou de chaleureux, leurs doigts traversant la fine laine du baluchon et tirant avec cruauté sur ses cheveux, son cou encore douloureux forcé de se tordre en des angles étranges.

À présent qu'il pouvait enfin respirer correctement il ne pouvait plus y voir, échangeant un handicap pour un autre, l'obscurité absolue régnant dans la pièce et le retour du silence manquant de le rendre fou. Combien de temps s'était écoulé entre son arrivée et celle de l'homme présentement debout dans l'embrasure de la porte, il ne saurait le dire. Il n'avait pas osé émettre quelconque son, les lèvres rêches et la langue pâteuse, incapables de se mouvoir comme il l'aurait voulu.

"Je vois que les résistants sont tant à court de recrues qu'ils se satisfont même des moins que rien, c'est tout de même affligeant," commença la silhouette d'une voix mesurée, refermant à moitié la porte et ouvrant en grand un des volets, laissant un long filet de lumière vive et glaciale se faufiler dans la pièce, offrant au détenu une meilleure vue d'ensemble.

Il était dans l'ancienne salle à manger de Kaamelott, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait.

La table et tout autre mobilier avait disparus, laissant place à des dalles aux reflets étrangement écarlates, ces mêmes reflets se poursuivant le long des murs et même au plafond.

Une seule corde pendait, noire et immobile, pile en plein milieu de la pièce.

Il constata que le sol était beaucoup plus sombre en dessous de celle-ci.

"Lancelot." se contenta t'il de dire, plus par stupéfaction qu'autre chose alors que l'autre homme, parfaitement peigné et portant ses habits blancs le dévisageait avec un dégoût palpable.

"Sire Lancelot," précisa l'ancien chevalier, s'approchant de lui sans un bruit, posant sa main sur les chaînes qui liaient celles de l'autre, les déverrouillant à l'aide d'une minuscule clé. "Je suis votre roi. Et vous vous adresserez à moi avec le respect qui m'est dû."

"Quoi ?" S'étonna l'autre, frottant ses poignets avec vigueur, heureux de les avoir enfin laissés à l'air. "Mais pas du tout, c'est Arthur, mon r—"

Une claque aux ongles écorchant sa joue le coupa net dans sa lancée et il chancela de quelques pas, tombant au sol avec brutalité, portant une main à son visage. Lancelot fit signe à deux autres hommes de rentrer, ceux-ci le relevant sans une once de douceur, le forçant à lever ses bras aussi haut que possible et nouant la corde foncée autour de ses poignets.

La douleur de la sensation rugueuse du toron entaillant plus profondément les blessures causées par le métal et le froid manquèrent de le faire s'évanouir sur le champ, mais un premier coup dans les côtes le rappela à l'ordre immédiatement. S'il flanchait, la rétribution n'en serait que plus atroce.

"Bon, maintenant que j'ai votre attention, vous allez pouvoir m'écouter," acquiesça le blond debout devant lui, plus petit d'au moins une tête ce qui, aux yeux du détenu, décrédibilisait complètement la situation. "Parlez moi des plans de Bohort de Gaunes quant à la reprise de Kaamelott."

L'autre homme écarquilla les yeux, sincèrement surpris par la question.

"Hein ? Mais j'en sais que dalle moi, au sujet de leurs trucs," protesta t'il les sourcils froncés, "puis euh, elle fait grave trop mal votre corde là, donc même si j'savais des trucs j'pourrais trop pas m'concentrer."

Lancelot le fixa en silence pendant quelques secondes avant de pointer un de ses subalternes du menton. Celui-ci s'approcha et resserra encore plus les liens, un premier mince filet de sang se mettant à perler le long de l'avant bras du détenu, presque brûlant contre sa peau gelée, le poussant à tenter de se dégager avec ferveur, paniquant d'autant plus lorsque des gouttelettes de sang vinrent éclabousser son visage et ses lèvres.

"Mais détachez moi !" S'écria t'il, la peur dansant dans ses yeux et les sanglots remontant dans sa gorge. "Je vous dis que je sais rien !" Continua t'il, sans s'arrêter de tirer sur la corde, comprenant soudainement pourquoi le sol était aussi foncé, sous ses pieds. "Je sais que dalle, ils veulent jamais rien m'dire ! J'vais vous servir à rien, _relâchez moi_ !"

Le nouveau roi de Bretagne se saisit de la dague pendant à sa hanche et la fit lentement effleurer le torse du plus grand, prenant soin de ne pas l'enfoncer plus que de mesure.

"Si j'étais vous, j'essayerais de trouver de quoi me parler quand je reviendrai," lui souffla t'il à l'oreille, rangeant son arme. "Les gens inutiles ici, on a plus tendance à les mettre à mort plutôt que de les laisser repartir, si vous voyez de quoi je parle...et l'écartèlement, ce n'est jamais une partie de plaisir pour ceux qui ne sont pas spectateurs."

Continuer l'interrogatoire de suite n'apporterait rien : l'autre venait de perdre connaissance, probablement mort de peur.

Lui et ses pantins sortirent de la pièce, le roi étant le seul avec une sorte de sourire flottant sur son visage.

-

"Psssst....hé....psst, vous, là !"

Il sentit une petite main lui secouer l'épaule avec hésitation à plusieurs reprises, une voix inquiète et à peine plus haut qu'un murmure l'apostrophant et le suppliant de se réveiller. Il n'eut pas d'autre choix de d'ouvrir les yeux, sa masquerade définitivement tombée à l'eau. Une femme rousse aux traits tirés se trouvait devant lui, les cheveux ébouriffés et le visage couvert de terre, portant des haillons encore plus sales que ses propres habits tachés de sang. Elle avait des yeux bleus hypnotisants.

"Hmng ?"

"Dites, c'est bien vous, Yvain de Carmélide ?"

Le plus grand plissa les yeux bêtement avant d'hocher la tête, lentement, très peu sûr de ce qui était en train de se passer. La jeune femme brandit alors quelque chose sous son nez, quelque chose qui ressemblait à—

"Ma bague !" Souffla t'il avec joie, osant à peine y croire. "C'est vous qui l'avez retrouvé ? Mais z'avez fait comment ? C'est vraiment la mienne ?"

"Parlez moins fort, vous allez les alerter !" Lui intima t'elle, glissant le bijou dans la poche du pantalon du prince. "Elle est à vous oui, je vous en fait don, pour vous protéger."

"Pour me q—mais vous m'faites don de que dalle !" contra t'il, frustré de ne pouvoir la passer à son annulaire gauche. "C'est Gauvain qui m'la offerte, pas vous !"

La femme aux cheveux roux leva les yeux au ciel, les mains sur les hanches et un sourcil arqué.

"Votre ami vous a offert une bague, moi je vous rend un talisman de protection, il y a tout de même une sacrée amélioration, non ?"

"Un tali-quoi ?"

"....cette bague est magique, Yvain. Elle vous viendra en aide lorsque vous en aurez besoin."

Ledit Yvain continua de s'embourber dans sa confusion, ne comprenant pas comment un bout de bois (auquel il tenait, bien sûr,) pourrait lui sauver la mise mais ne désira pas passer pour un idiot auprès de l'autre, alors il ne dit rien. La femme coupa ses liens avec un minuscule poignard, regardant les cordes tomber au sol et les poignets rougis du plus grand retomber le long de son corps, éclaboussant les dalles de sang.

"Il faut que j'y aille," reprit elle soudainement, comme sortie d'une réflexion profonde. "J'espère que nous nous reverrons."

"Hé, hep hep, une seconde !" S'exclama le prince, aussi silencieusement que possible. "C'est quoi tout c'bordel ? Pourquoi vous faites ça ?"

La dame aux cheveux de la couleur du feu esquissa un sourire triste, amère, nostalgique, presque. Il trouva que ça faisait quand même pas mal d'émotions passées en un seul geste.

"Il serait temps que vous commenciez à écrire votre rôle dans la Légende, vous ne croyiez pas ? Effleurez la bague, Yvain. Elle vous tiendra en sécurité."

Et avec ça, elle avait disparu.


	2. Le chant du cygne : κύκνειον άσμα

Des cris se firent entendre dans le couloir, des bruits de ferraille éclatant les unes contre les autres et se rapprochant à toute vitesse de la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Pris de panique il enfila la bague à son annulaire gauche et l'effleura d'un geste sec du pouce, s'éloignant du dessous de la corde et se plaquant à une fenêtre, juste derrière là où son père s'asseyait généralement lors des repas.

Rien ne se passa.

Il compta exactement cinq hommes en blanc qui entrèrent dans la pièce, regardant de partout autour d'eux avec confusion et panique, l'un d'entre eux criant aux autres d'aller fouiller les pièces adjacentes à la recherche d'Yvain de Carmelide.

Le concerné écarquilla les yeux, tout aussi perdu que ses ennemis.

Comment ça, où il était ? Mais juste là, comment se faisait-il qu'ils ne—

Il leva ses mains devant son visage, les paumes bien ouvertes et sa bague soudainement tiède autour de son doigt. Se pouvait-il que...?

"Prévenez le seigneur Lancelot que le morveux a disparu ! Il ne doit pas s'échapper du château !" Hurla l'homme vers l'extérieur de la porte, tournant finalement les talons et laissant la voie libre à Yvain pour lui aussi sortir de la pièce.

Sans réfléchir il se mit à courir aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, évitant de rentrer en collision avec les soldats, ses pieds à présent totalement en sang et les bras projetant le liquide métallique de partout autour de lui, bien que personne ne semblait s'en rendre compte.

Il déboucha devant la porte d'entrée que lui et son ami avaient, il était une fois, été en charge de garder. Il ne vit aucun soldat en blanc mais un seul homme vêtu de bleu grisâtre qui donnait l'impression de regarder dans sa direction, le regard dur et fatigué.

Déstabilisé Yvain trébucha, roulant de quelques mètres dans la poussière, un doigt ré-effleurant sa bague et semblant le faire réapparaître pile devant l'individu.

Il tenta de se relever en ignorant la douleur atroce qui traversait son corps, face à face avec l'autre dont l'expression était passé de l'intrigue à l'ahurissement.

_"Vous."_

Devant lui se tenait Galessin d'Orcanie, le traître et celui à qui il avait pris la place autour de la Table Ronde.

Il allait le dénoncer, il lui suffisait d'élever la voix pour qu'il se retrouve une seconde fois aux mains des hommes en blancs, et cette fois-ci il savait qu'il n'en s'en sortirait pas.

Le prince était perdu, terrifié et incapable d'aligner plus de pensées cohérentes que d'ordinaire, prêt à tout pour survire, prêt à tout pour ne jamais revenir dans cette maudite forteresse qu'il avait tant aimé.

"N—Dites rien, j'vous en _supplie,_ je—"

"Comment va t'il ?"

Le duc s'était repris en main et le regardait avec une impassibilité déroutante, sa voix ayant perdu toute sa raillerie d'antan. Yvain était courbé de douleur et donc plus petit que lui, se sentant presque impressionné par la posture autoritaire du larbin de Loth.

"Comment—quoi-?"

"Le prince Gauvain. Il s'est joint à la Résistance, n'est-ce pas ?" Demanda le plus vieux, son ton trahissant un sentiment de rancœur toujours présent et peu prêt à s'éteindre. "Il vous a choisi vous plutôt que moi. Alors, comment va t'il ?"

Le plus jeune de mit à réfléchir très vite, se demandant s'il devait être honnête ou mentir, tenter de prendre les jambes à son cou après avoir disparu une seconde fois. Les plaies sur sa plante de pied lui rappelèrent que cette idée n'était définitivement pas celle à suivre.

"Il va bien," murmura t'il, serrant les poings et le regardant dans les yeux avec tout ce qui lui restait de courage. "Il est devenu super fort et même que tout le monde est fier de lui. Il vous prouvera tous que vous avez eu tort de le rabaisser."

"Je ne l'ai jamais rabaissé ou traité comme un moins que rien, moi. Je l'ai élevé, il a dû vous le dire, non ? Jamais je ne lui aurais voulu du mal."

"Mais vous l'avez _trahi_ ! Vous l'avez trahi et ça suffit comme explication. Si vous—"

Yvain regarda autour de lui pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient toujours seuls, —chose plutôt étrange puisqu'ils étaient en plein milieu de l'une des entrées de Kaamelott— avant de reporter son attention sur l'autre.

"Si vous teniez tant à lui—si vous teniez à lui alors il fallait venir dans notre camp," cracha t'il, se relevant de toute sa hauteur. "Il faut que—que j'aille le retrouver," continua t'il, le regardant d'un air plaidant qui contrastait avec sa remarque précédente. "S'il vous plait, je sais qu'vous vous en tapez de moi mais faut que j'aille le voir, s'il vous plait, il faut que j'vois Gauvain—"

"Dégagez," dit alors Galessin, faisant un pas de côté et lui laissant la voix libre. "Et si vous survivez à votre retour, dites bonjour à mon prince de ma part. Dites lui que..."

Le duc secoua la tête, semblant si différent de l'homme sarcastique et vif de l'époque.

"Dites lui que j'aurais aimé me mettre à son service."

Yvain et lui échangèrent un dernier regard, or terni contre onyx, avant que le plus jeune n'effleure sa bague et ne se rende invisible une seconde fois.

Galessin n'essaya même pas de suivre ce qui aurait pu être la trajectoire de l'autre, repartant immédiatement vers le château pour continuer les fouilles. Un autre homme, habillé de bleu clair cette fois et un large bandeau en cuir autour du front le rejoint à mi-chemin, l'expression entre le dédain et la satisfaction.

"On dirait que vos services de sécurité laissent à désirer, pas vrai ?" Railla il, les mains derrière son dos. "Plutôt hypocrite, pour ceux qui pensaient faire mieux qu'Arthur."

"La _ferme_ ," fulmina péniblement Galessin, essayant de contenir sa rage envers l'autre homme. "Dépêchez vous de repartir au château pour chercher le môme, vous n'avez rien à glander ici."

"Vous non plus," répliqua le nouvel arrivant, d'un calme olympien. "De toute façon, je ne compte pas participer aux fouilles, j'ai autre chose à foutre que de me plier aux requêtes de l'autre pétasse."

"Exprimez vous mieux de notre souverain !"

"Je parlerai de lui comme je le souhaiterai. Lancelot n'est qu'un petit connard opportuniste qui ne mérite rien d'autre que ma haine."

Le duc d'Orcanie serra les dents en posant la main sur le pommeau de son épée, souhaitant soudainement qu'Yvain soit là pour qu'il puisse se défouler sur lui.

"Il pourrait vous faire mettre à mort, s'il vous entendait."

"Mais il m'entend, croyez moi bien ! Moi mes opinions, je ne les cache pas ! Et pourtant," l'homme posa une main à plat sur son propre torse, "me voici toujours là, contre mon gré !"

"Considérez ça comme une chance, Maître d'Armes."

L'un des hommes les plus loyaux à Arthur ne pris même pas la peine de répliquer, regardant l'horizon avec une sorte d'amertume.

"Vous êtes du mauvais côté de l'Histoire, Duc."

Galessin suivit son regard et sourit sans joie.

"Je sais."

-

Du blanc il était passé au noir, et il ne savait pas ce qu'il préférait. Tout était trop lumineux, tout était trop froid et ses membres lui faisaient tellement, tellement mal. Seul, perdu au beau milieu d'une forêt qu'il ne reconnaissait pas, couverte de son manteau de neige il avait reprit son apparence et déambulait, névrosé et les lèvres craquelant, l'empêchant de crier ou d'appeler à l'aide.

Son gros manteau que sa mère le forçait à porter lorsqu'il sortait lui manquait, sa mère lui manquait et ses réprimandes aussi. Elle avait beau lui hurler dessus, il savait qu'elle le faisait plus souvent par inquiétude que méchanceté, c'était quelque chose qu'il avait compris après qu'elle l'ai épaulé sans relâche quand il avait cru à la mort de Gauvain.

Son père aussi lui manquait, ses étreintes rares mais rassurantes, réconfortantes et le faisant se sentir en sécurité lui manquaient. Quelques mois avant que l'armée Résistance ne reprenne la Carmelide les deux s'étaient rapprochés, après que celui-ci ne lui apprenne la bonne nouvelle pour Bohort et Gauvain. Leur affection pour les deux hommes les liait et Yvain ne s'en plaignait pas.

Bon sang, même sa sœur lui manquait ! Elle et les insultes qu'ils s'échangeaient machinalement au dessus de table à manger, elle et ses commentaires pour lui remonter le moral, elle et sa main chaude qui serrait la sienne quand il avait peur...

Bohort et son sourire qui contenait toute la sympathie et l'empathie du monde lui manquait. Ses tartelettes aux fruits qu'il avait moins de temps de faire mais qu'il prenait quand même le temps de confectionner entre deux réunions de stratégie lui manquaient.

Il tomba à genoux et s'enfonça plus profondément que prévu dans la neige, le visage dans ses mains couvertes de sang, les larmes s'y mêlant et le goût métallique sur sa langue, sur ses dents et dans sa gorge, le goût de la peine et du désespoir, le goût de l'impuissance.

Il sanglota silencieusement jusqu'à ce que ses yeux ne lui brûlent trop pour les ouvrir et s'effondra complètement, à bout de force, à bout de souffle, à bout de tout.

 _Gauvain_ lui manquait.


	3. En Vain.

Le corps de Bevan leur était parvenu deux semaines plus tard, démembré—sûrement par certains animaux—et surtout, seul.

Une marque de peinture blanche balafrait tout le long de son visage d’un trait sec, comme si le geste était mécanique et habitué. La trace indiquait qu’il avait été abattu par un des sbires de Lancelot.

Ce jeune soldat, pas plus vieux que son camarade, avait été envoyé sur cette mission sur recommandation de Gauvain qui lui récupérait d’une mauvaise blessure à l’épaule. Il était un habitué des missions en forêt, un spécialiste du repérage et malgré la réticence de Leodagan et de Bohort d’envoyer Yvain seul avec lui, ils avaient fini par obtempérer : cela ne devait pas durer plus longtemps que quelques jours, le temps de faire l’aller-retour, pas plus loin qu’à l’orée du bois qui entourait Kaamelott.

Tout était _sensé_ bien se passer.

Le père de Bevan s’était rué sur le cadavre mutilé, maudissant Lancelot et ses hommes, maudissant les dieux. Le corps avait été déplacé dans une remise avec les autres et la vie résistante reprit son cours.

Du moins, c’est ce qu’ils auraient tous aimé qu’il arrive.

Sauf que cette fois-ci, ce n’était pas seulement un soldat qui était revenu mort : il manquait Yvain, seul fils du roi de Carmelide et futur héritier au trône.

Que faire de cette nouvelle ? Beaucoup d’entre eux avaient perdu la vie durant ces années. Pourquoi le prince devrait-il attirer plus d’attention ? À cause de son rang ? Parce que son père, son meilleur ami et son mentor menaient la Résistance ? Serait-ce hypocrite de leur part, alors, de pleurer sa disparition plus qu’ils ne l’avaient fait pour l’autre ?

Certains s’accordèrent à dire qu’il était normal que le Seigneur Leodagan, Dame Séli et l’ancienne reine Guenievre soient profondément affectés : ils étaient sa famille la plus proche. Mais de là à ralentir le progrès que leur armée avait fait contre les hommes de Lancelot simplement car un autre homme était tombé, ça, ils s’accordèrent sur le fait que c’était impossible.

Alors la vie reprit son cours, oui. Sans Yvain.

-

Gauvain faisait les cent pas dans la salle à manger de la forteresse de Carmelide, un ongle rongé jusqu’au sang et un bras en écharpe. Il s’en voulait.

Après tout, c’était bel et bien lui qui avait proposé son ami pour la mission, et c’était aussi lui qui avait envoyé Bevan à la mort, quelque part.

Depuis quand la mort avait-elle commencé à ne plus l’atteindre ? Il avait toujours été moqué par tous pour sa sensibilité et sa couardise et pourtant, à présent, l’arrivée du cadavre ne l’avait pratiquement pas fait ciller. Soit, il ne connaissait pas spécialement le jeune soldat, mais il se souvenait d’une époque où voir un chien errant au bord des routes pavées l’amenait aux larmes. Alors pourquoi se sentait-il aussi apathique ? Une partie de lui détestait cette sensation, une autre la remerciait. Loin d’avoir perdu de vue la perspective de la reprise de Kaamelott, il avait aussi commencé en secret avec Bohort et les trois membres de la famille royale de Carmelide à élaborer un plan pour essayer d’en apprendre plus sur la disparition d’Yvain.

Par stupidité ou par espoir, peu importait car au final, les deux se rejoignaient, il refusait d’accepter la possibilité que celui-ci soit mort. Si Bevan et lui avaient été surpris par les hommes en blanc, alors pourquoi le corps de son ami n’avait pas été retrouvé, lui aussi ?

 _Parce qu’Yvain était une cible de choix_ , avait une fois remarqué Séli, le visage sombre. Il était au cœur de la forteresse résistante, lié par le sang ou non à ses protagonistes et n’était pas aussi expérimenté au combat que Gauvain, ayant passé les dernières années enfermé plutôt qu’à essayer de survire. Le capturer signifiait toucher en plein cœur sa famille et les deux chefs résistants. C’était un coup qu’ils auraient dû voir venir mais qu’ils avaient écarté, noyés dans l’euphorie des retrouvailles.

Il s’en voulait. Il s’en voulait affreusement.

“Lancelot le garde sûrement prisonnier,” avait raisonné Bohort, les traits durs et la main tremblante. “Il doit vouloir l’utiliser pour, je ne sais pas, récolter des informations.”

“Ça va être foutrement compliqué alors,” ironisa sèchement Leodagan, courbé au dessus la table sur laquelle étaient empilés des cartes et des parchemins de stratégie militaire. “Il vient jamais aux réunions et j’vais même vous dire mieux, je suis presque sûr que même quand on l’a briefé avant qu’il se casse il a rien _bité_ aux explications.”

“Mais il est bien en vie, alors ?” Demanda Guenievre, le regard apeuré mais étrangement déterminée. “Il est encore temps qu’on aille le chercher, non ?”

“On ? Non, vous vous bougerez pas d’ici,” répliqua sa mère, sans lui jeter un coup d’œil. “Il n’y a personne pour aller voir ce qu’il se trame. Gauvain est trop blessé—“

“Ce n’est pas un problème, Dame Séli !” S’écria justement celui-ci, vacillant pourtant légèrement après que son geste brusque ne remonte jusque son épaule. “Je me fiche de cette risible blessure, je peux bien me rendre en Orcanie à pied s’il le faut pour sauver Yvain !”

“D’un côté vous pouvez pas blairer les canassons d’toute façon,” marmonna le roi de Carmelide, mordant l’intérieur de sa joue avec anxiété. “Et j’doute qu’il soit dans vot’ bled à vous. Trop loin de Kaamelott, un des nôtres l’aurait intercepté sur le chemin.”

Gauvain grimaça, sachant pertinemment que l’autre avait raison. Si Yvain était quelque part, c’était soit dans la forteresse elle même, soit dans les environs.

“Nous pourrions essayer de recontacter un de nos agents,” proposa doucement Bohort, une main posée dans le dos de Leodagan en signe de réconfort, y traçant des cercles d’un geste machinal. “Si jamais ils l’ont vu, nous serions fixés.”

“Sauf que depuis la couille de l’un d’entre eux, c’est encore plus difficile de les joindre,” contra Séli, d’un air agacé. “Il aurait pu faire un peu plus attention, quand même, cet idiot.”

“Il doit être très pris...ce n’est pas simple, dans l’environnement où il vit,” répliqua le roi de Gaunes, la fixant d’un air contrarié. “C’est déjà une chance qu’il ne soit pas encore mort.”

“Bohort a raison,” trancha Gauvain, d’un ton résolu qu’il avait appris à utiliser pour attirer l’attention des soldats. “Nous avons les mains liées....et Yvain...”

Il serra les dents et les rides déjà apparentes sur son visage qui avait perdu de son aspect enfantin se creusèrent. Yvain était loin et seul et il avait si peur pour lui.

-

“Seigneur Leodagan ?”

“Hm ?”

Le roi de Carmelide se retourna, plissant les yeux pour distinguer la silhouette de Bohort se détachant dans la pénombre, la faible lumière émanant du feu mourant à ses pieds l’empêchant d’y voir correctement.

“Comment vous portez vous ?” Demanda celui-ci, s’asseyant sur l’autre fauteuil disponible et le rapprochant un maximum de l’autre.

“Comme quelqu’un dont le gamin est porté pour mort ou disparu,” répliqua le plus vieux, le ton froid et distant. Après toutes ces années à garder une certaine distant avec son fils il avait appris à être plus à l’écoute, plus proche, à sa façon, bloqué dans leur prison dorée. Et voilà qu’on le lui enlevait, qu’on le lui arrachait, injustement, et qu’il devait vivre avec cette culpabilité. Il leva les yeux de la cheminée pour voir que l’expression de l’autre roi s’était renfrognée, clairement heurté par ses propos. Il soupira et prit sa main dans la sienne, caressant ses jointures avec son pouce, l’air absent.

“Leodagan...”

“Je sais pas, Bohort. Je sais pas comment je vais, d’accord ? Comment je suis sensé faire, moi, si jamais Yvain est—“

Il s’interrompit, et ferma les yeux, incapable d’aller plus loin dans sa phrase. Bohort se leva et se planta devant lui, s’agenouillant et le pressant contre son cœur, ses boucles effleurant son cou.

“Pour l’instant, il est juste supposément disparu,” murmura t’il, le visage enfoui dans les cheveux de l’autre roi. “Tant que nous ne trouveront pas de corps, il ne sera que disparu.”

“Et _alors_ ?” Demanda Leodagan, une vulnérabilité déchirante dans la voix, les bras pendants inutilement sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil. “Si c’est pour que Lancelot essaye de lui soutirer des informations qu’il n’a pas, _et alors_ ?”

“Nous allons trouver une solution. Je vous le jure. Nous retrouverons Yvain.”

Le père du prince disparu ne répondit pas, se laissant bercer par Bohort et le crépitement du feu.

Rien n’était plus pareil et rien ne le serait plus jamais—mais _qu’importe_. S’il devait se battre, s’il devait tomber pour une quelconque cause même si c’était en vain, alors il le ferait à ses côtés.


	4. Le bien né.

La première chose qui le choqua, ce fut la langue. 

Enfin non, la chaleur, d’abord, et ensuite la langue. Les accents chantant de la voix de l’autre personne l’entourant lui rappelait celle que l’on parlait en Carmelide, mais pas exactement celle que lui employait à la cour. Les mots se ressemblaient mais les expressions paraissaient légèrement dissonantes, il les comprenait sans pourtant réussir à mettre le doigt sur ce qu’il clochait. 

Son corps était atrophié et il n’éprouvait aucune envie de bouger, ce qui au final ne le changeait pas spécialement de ses matinées paresseuses dans sa chambre à Kaamelott ou chez lui. S’il avait pu rire à cette réalisation, il l’aurait fait. 

La personne s’approcha de lui et posa une main sur son front, marmonnant quelque chose qu’il n’arriva pas à entendre, la sensation étrangement familière. Immédiatement la sensation de douleur dans ses muscles sembla s’amenuiser, il se sentait moins lourd et la chaleur de la pièce le rassurait. Il n’osa pas ouvrir ses yeux, de peur de ne tomber sur une mauvaise surprise tandis la personne au dessus de lui se mit soudainement à parler dans la langue employée à Kaamelott.

“Non mais c’est pas possible, avec ou sans l’autre trouduc il se débrouille pour me tomber dans les pattes alors que je veux qu’on me foute la paix !”

Une sorte d’onguent fut ensuite appliqué sur ses plaies aux poignets et torse, visqueux et tiède, ce qui le fit grimacer. 

“Ah, v’là que le petit prince emerge,” soupira l’autre, s’écartant légèrement. “Vous pouvez parler ?”

Yvain déglutit avec peine et humecta lentement ses lèvres sèches au goût de métal, sa respiration coupée d’un sifflement aigu et sa poitrine se soulevant à des intervalles irréguliers.

“Nnnmm...Merlin ?”

Le druide hocha la tête d’un air à moitié embêté et à moitié fier, esquissant un sourire hésitant.

“Hé oui, c’est bibi. Vous m’avez foutu une sacrée trouille dans la forêt, qu’est-ce que vous y foutiez ?” Demanda t’il, se retournant pour se saisir d’un bol et d’une cuillère qu’il posa sur une table près du lit, se penchant pour réarranger les oreillers et permettre au prince de se relever légèrement. “Non bougez pas, je vous aide...”

“Lanc’lot...Kaam’lott,” tentât de marmonner le jeune homme, des grognements de plainte s’échappant de sa gorge tandis que Merlin soutenait son cou pour qu’il puisse prendre une position un peu plus assise. “Bague.”

“Ah oui, j’étais très étonné de voir que vous portiez un talisman...ça se trouve pas chez le premier antiquitaire venu ! Non attention, touchez pas au plat c’est chaud, j’vais m’en charger.” 

Le druide plongea la cuillère en bois dans le liquide fumant, la portant à la bouche de Yvain qui s’ouvrit comme par réflexe. Les bruits qu’il émettait en l’aspirant étaient très loin de l’étiquette de table que lui avait enseigné sa mère mais il n’en avait pas grand chose à faire : il n’avait même pas eu la force de râler et de crier sa haine envers les légumes, la soupe aux teintes oranges lui paraissait le met le plus délicieux qu’il avait jamais mangé et pourtant, Gauvain lui avait fait goûter des friands à la saucisse d’Orcanie...

La soupe consommée en un temps record il ferma les yeux et exhala, agrippant avec peu de force les draps doux qui le recouvraient, qui le gardaient en sécurité. Ses doigts ne lui faisaient plus aussi mal et il sentait à nouveau ses pieds, gesticulant les dix doigts de ceux-ci avec une allégresse qui frôlait la débilité. 

Il était en vie. 

Il était au chaud, et il était en vie. C’était tout ce qui lui importait.

“Vraiment, quand je suis tombé sur vous j’ai cru que vous étiez mort ! Et vas y que vous étiez plus bleu que blanc, un vrai Picte !”

Yvain passa une main hésitante sur son visage, ses doigts effleurant son front, ses joues et son nez, les lèvres et ses paupières. Il était bien là. Il n’était pas train de rêver. 

“Comment...vous...?”

“Beaucoup de couches pour vous tenir chaud, des recettes de druide et de la magie,” répondit Merlin, semblant lire dans ses pensées. “J’ai aussi essayé de suivre une recette de soupe de chez vous, mais pas moyen de comprendre les trois quarts des infos dans ce livre,” pesta t’il, pointant un gros manuel aux pages jaunies. 

Ah, c’était donc ça, les paroles écorchées. Il essayait de lire un livre rédigé dans la langue du pays. 

“Autant que je vous explique un peu où vous êtes, non ?” Remarqua le druide, venant de rassoir à ses côtés une fois avoir débarrassé son plat. “Z’êtes plus proche d’la Carmelide que de Kaamelott. Puis, vous savez comment c’est,” précisa t’il, plus pour lui même que pour Yvain, “nous autres druides on vit avec la nature, dans la forêt...c’est en allant chercher des racines que je suis tombé sur vous. C’est quand même fou, vous avez fait un sacré bout de chemin tout seul et à moitié à poil dans la neige !” 

Yvain jeta un coup d’œil dans la mansarde accueillante mais modeste, lui envoyant un regard confus qui aurait pu se traduire par ‘si vous vivez dans les bois, qu’est ce que vous foutez ici ?’, ce à quoi s’était attendu Merlin.

“Non mais ça c’est plus pour stocker mes potions, me faire à manger, toutes ces conneries....”

“Temps...comb—combien..?”

“Une dizaine de jours que je vous ai trouvé, mais en examinant vos plaies, je dirais que elles, elles datent d’il y a au moins trois semaines...après, il peut y avoir une fourchette plus ou moins grande selon si j’me suis totalement trompé ou non...” Avoua t’il, un peu embêté. “Le fait est, tout le monde doit beaucoup s’en faire pour vous, en Carmelide. Ce n’est pas contre vous mais j’avoue que j’essaye de vous remettre sur pieds pour que vous puissiez vous y rendre aussi vite que possible...” 

Bon. Le temps de repos s’arrêtait donc là ? Sa déception devait être palpable car Merlin soupira et secoua la tête, sa voix se faisant plus douce.

“Ce que je veux dire, Yvain, c’est que ça doit faire un bon mois que vous parents vous croient mort. Et ça doit leur foutre un sacré coup au moral, c’est toujours le cas, quand notre gamin est en danger. Prenez moi, quand Arthur s’est foutu en l’air...bah j’étais pas bien.”

Arthur ? Du genre le roi Arthur ? Mais c’était pas le fils de l’autre sorcière qui lui faisait peur ? Ou alors, serait-il possible que Merlin et elle—non, mieux valait arrêter de poser des questions. 

“Et si le moral est bas, la Résistance est en mauvais point...en gros, vous êtes important pour eux, ils sont important pour les rebelles, et les rebelles sont importants pour stopper Lancelot...vous m’avez compris.”

Yvain hocha faiblement la tête à son tour, ravalant ses larmes de frustration en détournant le regard. Il allait être jeté dehors dans le froid, seul une seconde fois, et il allait devoir partir en Carmelide sans l’aide de personne. 

“Mais pour le moment,” dit soudainement Merlin, l’aidant à se rallonger confortablement et tirant les couvertures vers son visage, “vous devriez vous reposer. Tout ira bien, personne ne connaît cette maison, vous êtes en sécurité.” 

Pour une fois, le petit prince eut envie de le croire.

-

Les jours passèrent, peut être cinq ou peut être cinquante et Yvain reprenait son énergie,  
—son corps encore jeune malgré la torture qui lui avait été infligée—capable à présent de marcher sans trébucher à chaque pas, ses muscles supportant son poids et le doré dans ses yeux se remettant à scintiller d’une lueur toute particulière. Il était à la fois heureux et abattu par cette amélioration : elle signait son départ pour rentrer chez lui et, même si c’était quelque chose dont il rêvait depuis qu’il avait été capturé, il n’avait que très peu envie de refoutre les pieds dans la neige, l’étendue blanche qu’il ne voulait plus voir ni de près ni de loin. 

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux beaucoup trop longs, comme la barbe qui était venu à laisser pousser, plus parce qu’il ne savait pas spécialement se raser correctement—un larbin s’en chargeait pour lui a l’époque—et surtout parce qu’il n’avait pas non plus envie d’approcher un quelconque objet coupant de son visage. (Merlin avait fait la remarque que ça lui donnait un air plus sérieux et menaçant. Mais seulement un air, parce que l’illusion retombait dès qu’il ouvrait la bouche, soit disant.) 

Ses vêtements couleur crème lui avaient été confectionnés par le druide, la seule fabrique suffisamment chaude pour l’aider à survivre dehors étant de cette teinte, bien que le prince avait râlé sur le fait qu’il portait mieux le vert ou le marron, limite le jaune, aussi. 

“Pourquoi vous venez pas avec moi ?” Finit il par demander alors qu’il laçait ses bottes, le regard fixé sur celles-ci manquant l’ombre passant à toute vitesse sur le visage de Merlin. “À deux c’est quand même moins craignos quoi....et puis comme z’êtes magicien là, et qu’vous causez aux loups, z’auriez pû m’aider et tout !” 

“Je mettrai pas les pieds là bas, pas tant que l’autre salopard y sera. Puis j’ai trop de choses à faire ici non, je peux pas les abandonner comme ça...” murmura l’autre, secouant doucement la tête. “Il faut que vous rentriez, Yvain. C’est mieux pour vous.” 

“Non mais moi je sais grave pas où j’suis sensé aller,” marmonna le plus jeune, finissant de serrer sa deuxième chaussure. “Nan mais parce que quand vous m’avez expliqué et tout ça allait, mais en vrai de vrai ça va être ultra chaud !”

Le druide ne parut pas le moindre du monde surpris et se contenta de lui tendre la carte qu’il avait étudié—qu’ils avaient étudié—en large et en travers. 

“Avant que j’vous foute dehors,” commença t’il avec un léger rire, “souvenez vous de faire bien gaffe aux hommes en blanc. Premier bruit suspect,” il pointa la bague, “vous disparaissez. Si c’était un allié vous aurez l’air un peu con, mais sinon, ça vous sauvera la vie.”

Yvain soupira mais rangea la carte dans un pli de sa cape à fourrure foncée, souriant de toute ses dents.

Merlin eut l’impression de revoir un des lions qu’il avait aperçu depuis les cages des Jeux du Cirque avec sa crinière ébouriffée, sa barbe plus fournie, ses yeux dorés et ses canines pointues.

“Vous voulez que j’passe le bonjour à quelqu’un de vot’ part ?”

“Quoi ?”

Le prince haussa les épaules, pas plus dérangé que ça. 

“Bah ouais. Galessin là, bah il veut que je dise un truc ultra chiant et solennel à Gauvain parce que monsieur a merdé ou j’sais pas quoi...donc j’me dis, p’t’être que vous aussi—“

“Nan. J’ai plus rien à dire aux autres, moi,” le coupa Merlin, baissant le regard. “Au revoir Yvain. Bonne chance.” 

Il agita la main en signe d’adieu tandis que l’autre s’éloignait, comme animé par une nouvelle détermination. 

Il pensa à Arthur, âgé de quatre ans, brandissant fièrement Excalibur au milieu des monts enneigés—

Son cœur se serra.


	5. Pigeon.

Il détestait toujours autant marcher seul dans la forêt froide et dense, mais au moins cette fois il était couvert et il avait une possibilité de se tirer discrètement si ça tournait au vinaigre. Des loups le suivaient, il l'avait remarqué, mais il ne se sentait étrangement pas plus en danger que ça : ils restaient sur les grands chemins alors que lui zigzaguait entre les arbres, ils le forçaient à changer de direction si besoin et ils ne semblaient pas agressifs. 

Avec le peu de courage qu'il avait il se dit que c'était peut être l'œuvre de Merlin : après tout, le druide parlait bel et bien à ces étranges animaux, peut être leur avait-il demandé de garder un œil sur lui le long de son périple. 

C'était ce qu'il se répétait en boucle, espérant du mieux qu'il pouvait que ceux-ci ne profiteraient pas de son premier moment de faiblesse pour lui sauter dessus.

Ce qui l'interpellera fut le fait qu'il ne croisa personne d'autre. Pas même un ermite vivant dans les bois à la Merlin ou Lancelot, pas même des petites maisons dans des clairières ou des camps militaires abandonnés : rien. Alors durant tout son voyage il dut trouver quelque part où dormir qui n'était pas le sol enneigé, et la tâche se révéla aussi dure qu'il ne l'avait prévu. Au final il grimpait comme il pouvait aux arbres, sur des roches sèches et au soleil, arrêtant de se caler sur l'horloge de l'astre pour décider de son cycle de sommeil, parfois parfaitement éveillé et en train de marcher alors que la lune était haute dans le ciel et parfois non. 

La nuit il ne dormait que sur une oreille, la peur l'empêchant de trouver le repos et la possibilité de la présence d'hommes en blanc se cachant dans les fourrés ne le rassurant pas terriblement. Il faisait avec. Il n'avait pas le choix et il détestait ça.

Le prince avait aussi appris à correctement gérer ses vivres : le premier jour il avait vidé une gourde entière par soif et s'était rendu compte que c'était un geste totalement idiot quand quelques heures plus tard un poids sur son ventre ralentit sa marche et l'empêcha de suivre le rythme donné par les loups. Il avait aussi dû s'arrêter pour se soulager au moins cinq fois, l'air glacial sur sa peau étant une sensation très peu agréable. 

Il était aussi naturellement grand (à l'âge de 17 ans il avait enfin dépassé son père qui n'était que très peu ravi,) et assez mince, mais il sentait cependant certaines parties de son corps se creuser encore plus sous le coup de la faim, d'autres semblant se raffermir après chaque pas en avant qu'il faisait. Il ne s'était pas regardé dans un miroir depuis des jours et se demanda à quoi il devait bien ressembler—sûrement pas quelque chose de très glorieux. 

Finalement, un jour il se réveilla et les loups n'étaient plus là. Assez étrangement ils lui manquèrent aussitôt, leur présence ayant apparement réussi à le réconforter durant sa quête. Il se demanda pourquoi ceux-ci avaient bien pu partir quand il remarqua quelques tache noires plus loin dans son champ de vision : des maisons. 

Il fut une époque où il se serait rué vers celles-ci avec un cri de joie, déterminé à en finir avec la solitude et à la recherche d'autres personnes. Cependant les instincts de survie qu'il avait développé contre son gré au fur et à mesure des semaines passant lui murmurèrent de faire attention, de s'aider de sa bague pour voir de quoi il retournait avant de prendre une décision.

Son père et sa mère lui avait toujours dit de se fier à son instinct, que celui-ci ne trompait jamais, sauf qu'il n'avait en réalité pas bien compris ce que le mot signifiait, trop jeune et pas assez intéressé par leurs laïus. Au final ils s'avérèrent utiles et en bon enfant rebelle il se maudit de leur donner raison.

Il effleura son bijou—talisman d'un geste anxieux mais habitué, accélérant le pas pour se rapprocher du village aussi vite que possible et se faire un avis.

Cette fois-ci, la langue ne choqua pas. Il était bel et bien en Carmelide. Il reconnut les traits de peinture rouge entrelacés sur les portes des bâtiments, symbole, à leur façon, de résistance depuis que les étendards avaient été brûlés puis seulement refaits et distribués aux plus gros patelins. Il déambula, caché pendant plusieurs minutes, essayant de trouver un soldat de l'armée qu'il connaissait pour aller lui parler. Par chance il remarqua un blondinet qui lui sembla familier, plissant légèrement les yeux et fronçant les sourcils pour essayer de se remettre d'où il avait bien pu le voir.

Ah si. C'était le fils du pigeonnier de leur forteresse. Le père était mort de vieillesse il y a de cela quelques années, son travail de toute façon inutile puisque à l'époque toute tentative de message volant était étouffée par les hommes en blanc. 

Il se cacha derrière un mur pour réapparaître sans que personne n'ait à lui poser de questions et s'approcha de l'autre homme, un sourire rayonnant au visage. 

"Lonan ! P'tain trop cool quoi, c'est bien vous !" S'écria t'il allant pour poser une main sur son épaule. "Vous allez pouvoir me—"

Il arrêta son geste alors que la lame de l'épée du soldat ne se cale sous sa gorge protégée par une écharpe, son regard froid et méfiant.

"Vous êtes qui ?"

Yvain ne bougeait plus, moins pétrifié par la peur (une entaille en plus ou en moins, par principe, il s'en foutait maintenant, mais les coups d'épée quand même, ça faisait grave trop mal quoi,) que par la confusion. Comment ça qui il était ? C'était gonflé. D'accord il devait plus ressembler au clodo du coin qu'au prince héritier mais quand même ! 

"Bah c'est moi ? Yvain de Carmelide ? Juste votre supérieur hiérarchique, mais sinon pas grave," ironisa t'il, les lèvres pincées. "Bon c'est pas tout ça mais faudrait que vous me conduisiez à la forteresse hein ! J'ai pas fait tout c'chemin pour que dalle !"

Lonan arqua un sourcil avant d'abaisser son arme, appelant deux autres résistants d'un geste de la main. 

"Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais me charger de vous y conduire personnellement," affirma t'il d'un ton sec, faisant alterner son regard entre le prince et les soldats. 

"Extra," sourit Yvain, le dévisageant avec enthousiasme. "C'est loin ou—"

"Je vais vous y conduire pour vous y faire pendre."


	6. Il Vainc.

Quelque part, une partie de lui était trop lasse pour réellement en avoir quelque chose à faire de ce que pensait l'autre presque-pécore. L'autre partie en revanche, plus alerte et complètement paranoïaque lui hurlait de riposter, de se défendre.

"Hein de quoi ? Mais pourquoi—"

"L'usurpation d'identité et la magie noire sont punies par la mort," répliqua Lonan, sans ciller. "Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, mais sous le coup de la torture, peut être vous livrerez vous à quelconques révélations."

"Non mais vous êtes sérieux ?! Chez nous aussi ça continue de torturer ?! Mais z'êtes tous totalement éclatés !" Protesta Yvain, toujours immobile. "Et j'vois pas de quoi vous causez, j'y connais que dalle en magie noire et je sais même pas ce que usurpation veut dire ! Je veux juste rentrer chez moi !"

"Ça prendra pas," railla un des deux autres soldats, les bras croisés et un sourire mesquin et édenté plaqué au visage. "Depuis la nouvelle, des centaines de soi-disants sosies de lui se sont pointés au château pour tenter leur chance. Le seigneur Leodagan et Dame Séli sont à bout. Personne croit à—"

"Oh la ferme, on t'a rien demandé," coupa le prince, lui jetant un regard noir qui le fit se taire immédiatement. "Mais merde quoi, pourquoi vous me croyiez pas ?! Quelle nouvelle ? Tenter quelle chance ? Vous me reconnaissez pas ou quoi ?!"

Le fils de l'ancien pigeonnier le fixait d'un air très peu impressionné de la tête aux pieds, la main toujours sur le pommeau de son épée. 

"Le prince Yvain est mort."

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt.

"Hein ?" 

"Son corps a été retrouvé et rapatrié pour des funérailles dignes de ce nom," expliqua t'il avec une lenteur insupportable, sans le quitter des yeux. "Il portait entre autre l'anneau lui ayant été offert par Messire Gauvain. Tout le monde s'est mis d'accord sur le fait que c'était bien lui."

"Mais comment c'est trop débile comme logique !" S'emporta Yvain, brandissant sa main gauche sous le nez de l'autre. "R'gardez ! Moi aussi j'ai la bague de Gauvain ! Ça prouve que dalle pour votre cadavre !"

"Les druides étaient formels, c'est bien lui," contra Lonan, sans se démonter. "Mais peut être auriez vous à redire sur leurs méthodes ?" 

"Et Elias ? Il a vérifié ou vous vous êtes contentés d'incapables qui arrivent même pas à la cheville de lui ou Merlin ?! Hein ?! Il a été trouvé quand, ce foutu cadavre ?!"

"Il y a un an et huit mois."

Le prince pâlit et manqua de s'effondrer sur le champ, ses jambes soudainement incapables de tenir d'elles mêmes. 

"Allez, ça suffit comme ça."

L'autre homme laissa ses compagnons s'emparer d'un Yvain qui ne tenta même pas de se débattre, la tête baissée et les yeux fermés.

"On le ramène au château." 

Ça faisait au moins deux ans qu'il était parti.

-

"UN CONVOI ! UN CONVOI CHARGÉ D'UN PRISONNIER DEVANT L'ENTRÉE PRINCIPALE !"

La grande porte en bois s'ouvrit avec un crissement désagréable qui réveilla le prince, celui-ci ayant réussi à s'endormir malgré l'espace restreint et peu confortable de la cage dans laquelle il avait été enfermé. Il battit des cils à plusieurs reprises et frotta vigoureusement ses yeux, chassant la fatigue comme il pouvait.

Il était enfin chez lui. 

Enfin, les conditions n'étaient pas les meilleures mais bon, il fallait un début à tout....

Les longues heures de trajet l'avaient laissé élaborer un tout autre plan pour ses retrouvailles avec les autres, bien qu'il doutait de son efficacité. Il avait eu à réfléchir beaucoup trop souvent ces derniers temps, il n'aimait pas ça et n'y était surtout pas vraiment habitué.

Lonan ouvrit la porte de sa prison d'un geste vif et sec, le saisissant par le bras pour le jeter à terre, encore un autre résistant le prenant par les épaules pour le relever et le forcer à le suivre. 

Le geste lui rappela celui des hommes en blanc, il y a de ça...il y a de ça quoi, au juste ? Combien de temps l'avaient ils fait marcher ? Combien de temps avait-il lui même erré, combien de temps était-il resté chez Merlin...? Cela faisait il vraiment deux ans ? 

Perdu dans ses pensées il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il s'était fait conduire à la salle du trône, habitué à de toute façon déambuler dans le château à sa guise, le chemin lui semblant trop habituel pour qu'il ait à réfléchir lorsqu'il l'empruntait. 

Sur le fameux trône se trouvait assis son père. À côté de lui Bohort et Arthur—oh, tiens, Arthur,— et de l'autre Gauvain et sa mère. Sa sœur était adossée à une fenêtre, un peu plus à l'écart. 

On le força à genoux, la tête contre le sol glacé tandis que le soldat le lâcha et s'écarta.

"Messires ! Cet homme est apparu à Lonan alors qu'il effectuait son service à Nenthall, prétendant être le prince décédé," débita t'il d'un trait, le concerné étant incapable de voir les expressions des six autres personnes, le nez collé contre les dalles.

"De quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous me chantez ? Encore un autre ?" S'agaça Leodagan, et Yvain cru qu'il allait se mettre à pleurer. 

Entendre sa voix à nouveau après tout ce temps le rendait tellement heureux qu'il aurait supporté de l'entendre gueuler au moins dix bonnes heures d'affilée. Au moins.

"La vérité, sire ! Vous ! Allez, exprimez vous, c'est votre dernière chance," se moqua alors le résistant, agrippant sa tignasse et relevant son visage avec force. Son cou émit un bruit alertant mais pas assez bruyant pour que qui que se soit d'autre ne l'entende, alors il resta à genoux, la tête bien droite. "PARLEZ !"

Le prince regarda longuement sa famille et retint ses larmes comme il pu. S'il voulait que son plan marche, il devait être le plus neutre et passif possible. 

"J'ai pas la notion du temps," commença t'il, et il trouva de suite sa phrase plutôt débile. Évidemment qu'il n'avait pas la notion du temps, il l’avait jamais eu, il se levait jamais avant midi ! “Alors je sais pas combien de temps j'suis parti. Lonan a dit un an et huit mois. C'est pas que j'ai pas vu le temps passer hein, mais j'étais inconscient plutôt souvent." 

Les six chefs s'échangèrent des coups d'œil intrigués, la voix ressemblant belle et bien à celle du défunt, l'apparence aussi—bien qu'elle soit difficile à distinguer sous tout ces cheveux et ces poils de barbe. 

"J'suis retourné à Kaamelott. Ils utilisent la salle à manger comme salle de torture, y a une corde qui pend du plafond. C'était trop glauque sa mère," continua t'il, incapable de contenir le rire légèrement hystérique de s'échappa de sa gorge. "Ils m'avaient déjà fait des...trucs, avant qu'on foute les pieds là bas. Mais là, c'était vraiment le pompom, quoi."

Il s'arrêta pour effleurer ses maigres poignets marqués des cicatrices des chaînes et de la corde, du froid et des éraflures. Marqués par le temps. 

"J'ai dit que je savais rien et—franchement, j'ai pas menti hein. Du coup Lancelot a grave pété les plombs et il m'a dit que si quand il revenait je trouvais pas d'infos, bah squeak." 

Sur le même ton frôlant la manie il fit glisser son pouce le long de son cou, penchant la tête et tirant la langue pour l'effet dramatique.

"Mais y a une dame qu'est venue me sauver."

"Une dame ?" Interrompit le soldat derrière lui, dubitatif.

"Vous on ne vous a rien demandé !" Pesta Bohort, lui jetant un regard noir. "Laissez le finir."

"Elle avait les cheveux super rouges et les yeux super bleus. Bon euh, après elle était sapée comme un pécore, genre, pire que moi, mais quand même." 

Arthur écarquilla les yeux, s'avançant légèrement vers lui.

"Quoi ?! Et elle vous a dit comment elle s'appelait ?" Demanda t'il, son expression passant de neutre à encourageante, esquissant même un demi sourire.

"Nan. Mais elle m'a refilé une bague," répondit Yvain, montrant une seconde fois sa main. "Alors moi, j'ai cru que c'était la mienne quoi, celle que m'a donné Gauvain—"

"Seigneur Gauvain," coupa le résistant.

"Oh la FERME ! La FERME, laissez moi CAUSER !" Hurla presque le prince, se levant et se retournant, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. "Donc, oui. Bah j'ai cru que c'était sa bague mais l'autre m'a dit que sur vot' cadavre elle y était déjà. En tout cas, avec elle j'peux devenir invisible et ça, c'est trop ouf quoi." 

"Vous—quoi ?" S'étonna Gauvain, lui aussi faisant quelques pas en avant. "Ce serait un..."

"Ouais, un talisman," acquiesça son ami, fier d'avoir retenu le mot. "Regardez, si j'fais ça—"

Il effleura la bague et disparu immédiatement, se déplaça vers la gauche vers Guenievre et reproduisant le même geste, apparut presque devant elle.

"Et v'là. Ça pète la classe non ?"

"La Dame—non mais attendez, parce que là j'ai quand même des questions," s'inquiéta son beau frère, son regard alternant entre son emplacement précédent et le nouveau. "La Dame du Lac vous a refilé l'Anneau d'Invisibilité ?!"

"Ah mais c'est elle la Dame du Lac ? Je croyais qu'elle était dans un lac moi." 

Arthur clos ses yeux avec force et inspira lentement, serrant les lèvres et regardant ensuite ses acolytes. 

"Mais bon sang, en fait elle se paye ma GUEULE depuis—"

"D'ailleurs Gauvain," continua Yvain, prenant soin de se tourner vers le soldat qui l'avait reprit plus tôt, "Galessin me dit de vous dire—attendez il a dit quoi déjà ?"

"Galessin...? Vous avez revu—"

"Ah si voilà ! Non mais si ! Il a dit qu'il est à votre service ! Euh, non, ou qu'il aurait voulu être à votre service ! Voilà ça ! Puis il m'a laissé partir, j'ai pas trooop compris pourquoi mais bon."

Leodagan se leva de son trône et alla se planter droit devant le soldat, les bras croisés.

"Décarrez."

"Mais—sire—"

"Foutez le camp de la pièce, allez jouer aux osselets, je m'en fous. Mais filez et ne touchez plus jamais à un cheveux de mon fils." 

La tête d'Yvain se tourna un peu trop vite à l'entente de ces mots, savourant l'impression d'avoir été ôté d'un terrible poids sur les épaules.

"Enfin sire, vous n'allez pas croire qu'entre tous les faux Seigneurs Yvain, celui-ci—"

"Moi je crois surtout que vous voulez mon pied dans vos miches," répliqua alors Séli d'un ton glacial. "On a pas d'explications à vous donner. Cassez vous."

L'homme obtempérera à contre cœur, refermant la porte de la salle derrière lui.

"Du coup, vous me croyez ou j'ai encore le droit à avoir les mains plongées dans de l'eau gelée ?" Demanda immédiatement Yvain, faussement enjoué. "Non mais sinon faut me dire—"

"Venez là vous," murmura sa grande sœur, éclatant en sanglots et le serrant aussi fort que possible contre elle. Gauvain, Bohort et Séli se joignirent au geste. 

"Beurk, vous m'étouffez," se plaint le plus jeune pour la forme, clignant des yeux à plusieurs reprises pour éviter que ses propres larmes ne s'échappent. 

"On t'a cru mort," lança son père, la voix distante. "On y a vraiment cru, au coup du cadavre." 

"Oui et puis, quand les druides l'ont confirmé, on a arrêté de se faire des idées," ajouta son beau frère, se balançant d'un pied à l'autre avec gêne. "En tout cas, vous avez une sacrée dégaine avec la barbe. Vous feriez presque menaçant."

"Merlin m'a fait la même remarque," grinça Yvain, toujours écrasé par les quatre autres. "Mais il a dit que je gâchais tout en l'ouvrant."

"Mais parce que vous avez vu MERLIN ?!" S'écria Bohort, se détachant de lui sous le coup de la surprise. "Mais comment—il est introuvable !"

"En fait vous collectionnez les rencontres avec ceux qu'on a pas revu depuis une décennie," ironisa Guenievre, essuyant ses larmes d'un geste délicat. "Vous n'êtes pas croyable."

"Ouais bah introu-truc ou pas, moi j'suis crevé, j'ai fait le trajet en cage et c'était trop nul, alors j'vais aller me coucher," répliqua son frère, reniflant avec humeur. 

"C'est ça. Et tu nous feras ton récit demain," rappela son père, posant une main hésitante sur son épaule.

"Euh grave, ouais ouais. Euh, du coup, j'ai toujours ma chambre ou—"

"Attendez, je vous accompagne !" Proposa Gauvain, se ruant à ses côtés et prenant sa main dans la sienne. "Nous avons procédé à quelques aménagements, voyez vous..."

"Bah nan du coup, j'vois pas," s'étonna Yvain, le suivant et disparaissant derrière un mur, ses paroles se perdant.

Les cinq adultes restants le fixèrent jusqu'à ce qu'il quitte leurs champs de vision, ahuris mais euphoriques.

"Je crois que je vais m'évanouir," dit alors Bohort, blanc comme un linge et les jambes tremblantes.

"C'est marrant, mais je pense que moi aussi," renchérit Leodagan, se laissant retomber sur son trône, invitant l'autre à faire de même.

"Il était en vie, le connard. Et s'il revient de Kaamelott, ça fait un sacré bout d'chemin."

"À qui le dites vous," sourit Séli, soulagée et surtout, surtout fière. "À qui le dites vous."


	7. Deux-cent-deux.

“Nous y sommes. Nous, uh, nous n’avons pas osé toucher à votre chambre quand nous vous croyions....”

“Crevé ?”

“Hum...voilà. C’est cela.”

Gauvain lâcha la main de son ami et s’écarta, le laissant pénétrer dans la pièce et se faire à nouveau maître des lieux. Yvain en fit le tour rapidement, étonné de la voir dans le même état après tout ce temps. Ses affaires étaient toujours là, sur le sol, ses draps défaits et une fleur qui avait un jour été jaune flétrissant dans un bocal sans eau. On aurait pu croire qu’il n’était jamais parti, et peut être était-ce l’effet recherché. Il n’y pensa pas trop et se laissa tomber sur son lit d’un coup, la douleur de ses plaies traversant son corps d’un éclair lancinant, lui arrachant un grognement. 

“Yvain ! Tout va bien ?!” S’écria l’autre en s’approchant de lui anxieusement, s’abaissant sur un genou pour être à sa hauteur.

“Ouais ouais, c’est juste que j’avais zappé qu’un voyage contre des barreaux ça arrache trop,” le rassura son ami, se relevant et s’asseyant en tailleur. “Bon bah et vous du coup ! Il s’est passé quoi en deux ans, nan mais parce que moi je suis au courant de que dalle alors faut me dire !”

Gauvain ne dit rien et alla pour lever le bras, ce qui fit violemment tressaillir Yvain qui se recula contre son gré, acculé au mur et ses yeux s’écarquillant par surprise et par peur. L’autre laissa platement retomber sa main sur sa jambe, la bouche entrouverte et les prunelles remplies d’un autre type de douleur, un qu’on ne pouvait pas expliquer par les mots ou localiser sur son corps. 

“Ah—pardon, j’sais pas c’qui m’a pris, vous vouliez quoi ?” S’étonna Yvain, toujours à fleur de peau mais tentant de le cacher derrière son sourire. Il attrapa la main de Gauvain, n’arrivant pas à masquer son tremblement. “J’ai un truc sur la tronche ou...”

“La barbe. Elle—ça vous va bien,” répondit son ami, posant sa seconde main sur celle du prince de Carmelide. “Les cheveux longs aussi. Vous devriez vous faire des tresses, comme votre père...”

“Bah je sais pas les faire moi,” répliqua l’autre avec un rire nerveux, toujours relativement éloigné de Gauvain. “Puis j’aurais l’air con...”

“Mais pas du tout ! Moi je sais en faire, si vous le souhaitez, je pourrais m’en charger, si cela vous intéresse. Nous n’avons pas beaucoup de temps devant nous car je dois me rendre dans un autre camp résistant dans une semaine mais...”

L’expression d’Yvain s’assombrit tandis qu’il retira sa main, inspirant avec difficulté. Si le prince déchu était heurté par ce geste il n’en dit rien, sachant pertinemment qu’il n’avait pas le droit de trop en lui demander. Peut être ne voulait il plus de lui, après tout. Ils étaient trop endommagés et Gauvain avait compris que de toute façon, ils avaient tous les deux bien trop changé pour que quoi que se soit reste la même chose entre eux. Même lors de leurs retrouvailles il y a quelque années de cela il avait trouvé que quelque chose manquait, sûrement leur insouciance et leur naïveté. Ça lui manquait.

“Je peux vous embrasser ?”

Gauvain fut rappelé à la réalité par la voix étrangement douce et rauque d’Yvain, ses yeux rencontrant les siens, effrayés et vulnérables. 

“Vous voulez...vous voulez m’embrasser ?” S’étonna t’il, pris de cours par la requête soudaine de son ami, certain au contraire qu’il désirait l’exact opposé de cela. Au final il hocha doucement la tête mais n’osa pas bouger, encore refroidi par sa tentative antérieure. 

“Vous pouvez.” 

Immédiatement les lèvres d’Yvain frôlèrent les siennes avec une sorte de timidité, comme s’il ne s’autorisait pas à aller plus loin, comme s’il n’osait pas aller plus loin. Sa main agrippa la veste de Gauvain et il l’attira contre lui, leurs fronts et nez pratiquement collés mais leurs bouches toujours bien trop éloignées, une tension insupportable planant au dessus d’eux. 

“Je suis en vie.” Déclara alors le prince, avant de l’embrasser une seconde fois, plus fermement, et les larmes qu’il avait tenté de contenir dévalèrent ses joues sans qu’il ne puisse les contrôler. Un cri étranglé de détresse s’échappa de sa gorge et résonna contre les lèvres de Gauvain, le sel se mêlant au métal, son accroche se faisant plus désespérée et moins intense. “Je suis en vie, vous êtes en vie, on est en vie,” répéta t’il entre deux baisers sans même prendre le temps de reprendre sa respiration, son ami le plaquant contre le mur et ses jambes encadrant les siennes, ses bras autour de sa taille, le pressant contre lui plus fort qu’il ne le devrait. 

“On est en vie,” affirma Gauvain, calant sa tête dans le cou d’Yvain et en embrassant chaque parcelle, voulant rattraper le temps et voulant s’assurer qu’il était bel et bien là. 

Il se mit à pleurer, lui aussi. 

Il pleura, serré contre Yvain, ses camarades tombés au combat, ceux qu’il avait quitté pour une mission et qu’il n’avait plus revus. Il pleura son père et il pleura sa mère, il pleura l’affection qu’il n’avait jamais reçu. Il pleura Galessin, celui qu’il considérait comme son second oncle, celui qui le faisait monter sur ses épaules pour mieux observer les étoiles le soirs dégagés en Orcanie, celui qui le couvrait de sa grosse veste bleu grisâtre qu’il aimait tant et celui qui l’avait proposé à la Table Ronde. Celui qui avait choisi de rejoindre Lancelot plutôt que lui, celui qui l’avait trahi. 

Il pleura leur candeur passée, loin derrière eux leurs poèmes récités au festival du printemps et les missions foireuses dont ils n’arrivaient jamais à bout ou presque. Leur mutation dans la tourelle lui avait à l’époque paru être la chose la plus dangereuse qu’il ferait de toute sa vie, les nuits durant lesquelles ils restaient éveillés en se racontant des histoires d’horreur pour se donner du courage devenues des souvenirs précieux mais bien trop amers. 

Ils avaient grandi, ils avaient vieilli. Ils étaient tout deux toujours dans la fleur de l’âge, mais les cicatrices sur leurs corps et dans leur esprit leur rappelaient qu’ils n’avaient rien avoir avec des adultes banals. Tout deux avaient cru à la mort de l’autre, chacun son tour, tout deux savaient ce que la torture était et les marques qu’elle laissait. Il se demanda si ses exploits auraient rendu son père fier, s’il avait été de leur côté : c’était certainement le cas pour Bohort et Arthur au moins, et il avait décidé que c’était tout ce qui lui suffirait. 

Yvain et lui s’étaient allongés à présent, toujours enlacés et toujours sanglotants. Il savait que cette expérience avait traumatisé son ami à tout jamais et qu’il n’en guérirait pas, pas totalement, que personne ne le pouvait. La mort, ils l’avaient tous les deux vus de près, ils avaient planté leurs regards dans le sien et avaient persisté. 

Il se demanda s’ils s’en sortaient vivants, si la tyrannie de Lancelot prendrait fin et s’ils seraient là pour le voir. 

“Je vous aime,” murmura le prince contre sa bouche, la voix toujours aussi grave et étranglée. “Je vous aime et j’suis désolé, je suis trop désolé.”

“Mais de quoi êtes vous désolé ? Ce n’était pas votre faute, ce qu’il est vous est arrivé,” protesta Gauvain, caressant sa joue parsemée de grains de beauté avec hésitation. “Ça n’a jamais été de votre faute.”

“Dites, est-ce que vous m’aimez ?” Demanda alors Yvain, minuscule et brisé, n’osant même plus le regarder. “Ou—ou est-ce ce que j’vous dégoûte ?”

Ses yeux s’arrondirent sous le choc, le regard parcourant toute la longueur du visage de l’autre, à la recherche d’explications quant à la question impromptue.

“Quoi—mais jamais vous—l’idée ne m’est jamais venue, pas même une mili-seconde !Évidemment que je vous aime ! Rien que vous ne pourriez faire me dégoûterait de votre personne, rien !” S’écria son ami, en colère envers lui même d’avoir pu laisser penser à l’autre que c’était le cas. 

“Regardez moi, j’veux dire, je ressemble à rien, je sers à rien et je suis pas un combattant trop fort comme vous, alors...je vois pas...j’comprends pas trop pourquoi vous restez avec moi,” expliqua lentement l’autre, semblant consciencieusement peser ses mots. “Je vous mérite grave trop pas, en fait.” 

“Vous avez échappé aux hommes du traître Lancelot et vous êtes revenu à moi—à nous, sain et sauf, Yvain. C’est tout ce qu’il me suffit. Vous savoir à mes côtés, savoir que vous êtes en vie. Si j’ai votre amour alors—“

Gauvain renifla et essuya maladroitement ses larmes, plantant son regard aux couleurs ambrées dans celui doré de son ami. 

“Je vous aime, je vous aime et je donnerais ma vie pour vous. Mon père disait que les âmes sœurs n’existent pas mais moi je pense que, s’il nous voyait, il comprendrait qu’il a tort.” 

“Oula, nan mais trop pas besoin de carrément crever pour moi,” s’inquiéta Yvain, affermissant son enlace autour de la taille du prince déchu, portant sa main à ses lèvres et y déposant un chaste baiser. “Moi aussi, c’est tout pareil que vous. Je veux juste être à vos côtés.” 

Alors ils échangèrent un sourire, timides, comme s’ils venaient de se rencontrer, peu sûrs de quoi dire, de comment se présenter et désireux de faire bonne impression. 

“Faisons cela, alors. Restons ensemble jusqu’à la fin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci beaucoup d’avoir lu jusque ici ! On va se taper de bonnes barres quand le film sortira et qu’il invalidera les 3/4 de mes hc quant à la résistance mais au pire, on s’en tape ! 
> 
> J’espère que tout ça vous a plu! (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)


	8. Les mentors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ça concerne pas Yvain, mais ça rentre dans la plotline et je voulais en parler alors...bam.

“Ah non vous n’allez pas recommencer ?!”

“Mais je n’ai rien fait ?!” 

“Si ! Vous respirez beaucoup trop fort, ils vont vous entendre jusqu’en Aquitaine !” 

“Mais vous êtes complètement malade ?! J’étouffe avec ma fourrure, évidemment que je respire fort !” 

“Mais arrêtez de gueuler, vous voulez qu’on se fasse repérer ?!”

“Si ça veut dire que je verrais plus votre sale tronche, j’aime autant !” 

Deux hommes vêtus de noir et portant des sacs sur leurs dos se frayaient leur chemin comme ils pouvaient à travers les hauts pins, levant les genoux plus que nécessaire à chaque pas, essayant de ne pas s’enfoncer dans les épaisses couches de neige. Le plus grand des deux avait manqué de s’effondrer à plusieurs reprises, son corps encore faible après la séance de torture dont il avait été victime quelques semaines plus tôt et respirait en effet plus fort que nécessaire, à bout de souffle. Le plus petit et plus âgé tenait mieux le rythme, le dépassant de quelques mètres et tournant la tête de tous les côtés pour vérifier qu’ils n’étaient pas suivis. 

“Un jour les hommes du renégat vont nous tomber dessus et je ne serais pas là pour sauver votre misérable peau !” S’énerva t’il, sortant sa gourde et prenant une maigre gorgée d’eau. “D’ailleurs, je ne sais même pas pourquoi j’ai pris cette peine...”

“C’est ça, eh bien vous auriez dû me laisser croupir et crever,” répliqua l’autre avec agacement, son éternel sarcasme et voix trainante remits au goût du jour à force d’avoir à supporter son compagnon de voyage. “Peut être qu’au moins, je me serais fait moins chier.” 

“Un mois que nous sommes partis et vous ne m’avez pas remercié UNE seule fois ! C’est tout de même triste !” 

“Ce qui est triste, c’est votre manie à pas vouloir me lâcher le grappin. Foutez moi un peu la paix et continuez de marcher.” 

“Alors ça, c’est le com—“

“SHHT ! Écoutez.” 

Le plus grand homme approcha sa main d’une oreille et fronça les sourcils, l’air alerte. L’autre limita, ne semblant pas comprendre de quoi il retournait.

“Eh b—“

“Des voix, au moins...je dirais, une dizaine ? Il faut qu’on se cache.” 

Le plus vieux le tira derrière un buisson et les fit s’accroupir, zieutant en effet quelques formes tout aussi couvertes passer à quelques pas d’eux, conversant dans une langue qu’aucun des deux ne connaissait. Le mot “Carmeleyard,” ou du moins ce qu’il semblait y ressembler attira tout de même l’attention du plus petit, le poussant à lâcher un inaudible soupir. Peut être étaient ils en territoire résistant, et cela voudrait dire qu’ils n’auraient plus à s’en faire. Il jeta un coup d’œil à l’autre dont le teint avait pâli, visiblement encore une fois au bout de l’évanouissement. Enfin, peut être que lui si, il était en danger.

Il attendit que les autres ne les dépassent avant de reporter son attention sur celui qui était à présent à genoux et la respiration sifflante, une main agrippant le col de son manteau et tentant désespérément de le desserrer.

“Vous me faites quoi, là ?”

“J’essaye de pas m’étrangler, sombre connard,” cracha t’il, défaisant les sangles au niveau de son cou et jetant la veste dans la neige, savourant la sensation mordante du froid sur sa peau. “Merde quoi, c’est invivable.”

“Mais remettez votre manteau espèce de cinglé, vous allez crever d’hypothermie !” S’emporta l’autre, se saisissant de la fourrure et la lui envoyant au visage.

“C’est le dernier de mes soucis, j’ai trop chaud là. Il fait super chaud, je comprends que da—“

Il s’effondra soudainement dans la neige et ne bougea pas, provoquant la panique (et un peu d’agacement, juste pour bien faire) chez son compagnon de voyage qui se releva et hurla aussi fort que possible pour attirer l’attention du groupe de personnes qui étaient toujours visibles. 

Son initiative sembla marcher puisque la plupart d’entre eux se retournèrent, accourant vers lui d’un air inquiet.

“Qui êtes vous ?! Qu’est-ce que vous foutez ici ?!”

Ah, ils parlaient donc bien sa langue, ça faciliterait les choses. 

“Nous sommes des voyageurs qui cherchent l’asile au château du roi de Carmelide, Leodagan, nous revenons de Kaamelott et mon...”

Il lança un regard à l’homme toujours inconscient à côté de lui, presque pris de pitié.

“Mon acolyte s’est fait torturer avant que nous ne partions, ses plaies ne sont pas lavées ou bandées, j’aimerais qu’il ne crève pas, du moins pas de suite,” expliqua t’il, allant pour le couvrir de son manteau. “Si vous êtes en connaissance de quiconque pouvant nous aider...”

Les personnes se dévisagèrent d’un air anxieux, mais la femme qui semblait être à leur tête finit par acquiescer, faisant signe à un homme massif aux grand yeux doux de porter l’homme, intimant à son interlocuteur de les suivre.

“J’espère que vous ne mentez pas, vous avez de la chance que nous ayons bon cœur,” dit elle, la voix teintée d’un accent. “Torture vous dites ? Comme quoi, qu’on puisse avoir une petite idée ?”

L’autre haussa les épaules, soufflant légèrement. 

“Quand je suis arrivé, il avait été fouetté je crois, mais vu les traces sur son cou, je dirais que la suffocation a été de la partie elle aussi. Il n’a pas abordé le sujet depuis, et moi non plus. Vous pourrez toujours lui demander directement mais je vous préviens, il risque de vous envoyer chier.”

“Ah bon ?”

“Il a toujours été comme ça, même plus jeune.”

La suite du trajet jusqu’au village se fit en silence. Il supposa qu’ils devaient toujours être en Carmelide profonde et qu’il n’y avait aucun risque qu’on ne les reconnaissent pour l’instant. Ça le rassura.

-

“Bon, votre pote devrait se réveiller dans quelques minutes. On a nettoyé ses cicatrices et passé un bandage autour de son cou.”

“Ce n’est pas mon ‘pote,’” s’agaça l’homme, s’asseyant à contre cœur à son chevet. “Qu’avait-il, alors ?”

“Sûrement le froid et le chaud qui se sont succédés trop vite et qui ont encore endommagé ses plaies,” expliqua un jeune homme aux tâches de rousseurs. “Heureusement que l’enchanteur Elias a dû fournir des fioles à tous les villages, sinon, il serait pas passé la nuit.”

Ah, mais c’est qu’il continuait à emmerder, ce connard. 

“Bon, d’accord. Laissez nous alors.”

Le garçon sembla hésiter, peu sûr de s’il devait écouter l’homme ou son instinct.

“Je—uhm, je pars mais d’abord, pourrais-je vous poser une question ?” Tenta t’il, sincèrement curieux quant au sujet d’un détail physique au sujet du plus vieux.

“Ça dépend de la question.”

“Votre bandeau en cuir,” commença t’il, baissant le regard d’un air intimidé, “êtes vous un noble ?”

Son aîné le dévisagea comme s’il était fou pendant quelques secondes avant de secouer la tête, sa patience prenant fin.

“Du tout. Bon, vous y allez ou je dois vous aider d’un coup de pied aux miches ?”

Le garçon sortit presque en courant, s’excusant encore une fois.

“Vous, un membre de la noblesse, quelle bonne blague,” railla l’autre homme qui venait de se réveiller, grimaçant en sentant le bout de tissu contre sa peau. “Qu’est-ce que vous fichez là, au fait ?”

“Je viens vérifier que vous êtes toujours en vie,” répliqua l’autre homme, toujours aussi agacé. “Mais si c’est pour entendre ce genre de remarques, autant que je sorte, moi aussi.”

“C’est ça. Cassez vous,” soupira le plus jeune, le ton fatigué et les paupières à moitié closes. “De toute façon, que je meure ici ou là bas, aucune différence.”

Il laissa passer quelques secondes, son expression d’une fausse indifférence parfaitement maîtrisée.

“J’ai été stupide de croire en quelque chose, en un—“

Il rit avec dégoût, serrant le poing sur les couvertures.

“En un idéal. C’est stupide comme mot, ça, idéal. J’ai merdé et je me retrouve bloqué entre repartir et crever, ou continuer et crever.”

Il se tourna vers le plus vieux et le fixa de ses yeux mornes, comme s’il n’était jamais impressionné par quoi que se soit. 

“C’est de votre faute, en fait. Si vous n’étiez pas venu et que vous ne m’aviez pas détaché...”

“Quoi, vous auriez fait votre lèche cul auprès de Lancelot encore une fois pour essayer de sauver votre peau ? Mais les gens comme vous, ils sont pourris de toute façon. Il aurait très bien compris votre petit jeu.”

“Pourri jusque la moelle, c’est l’expression, non ?” S’enquit le malade en enroulant un cheveux autour de son index, l’air pensif. “C’est ça ?”

L’autre laissa échapper un rire dédaigneux, croisant les bras et se calant contre le dossier de sa chaise.

“Peut être que vous ne l’êtes pas encore à la moelle, mais c’est bien parti. Arrêtez de pleurer sur votre sort et magnez vous de reprendre du poil de la bête, nous avons intérêt d’y être avant que Lancelot ne se décide à passer à l’offensive.”

“Mais vous—vous êtes incroyable, il y a quoi que vous ne comprenez pas le fait que je serai mis à mort, là bas aussi ?!”

Le plus vieux secoua la tête et continua de le fixer, un voile d’apathie dans le regard.

“Je croyais que la bonne parole de votre prince tant aimé risquait de vous sortir de votre merde ?” 

“Mais je n’en sais RIEN !” S’écria l’autre, les yeux écarquillés et soudainement très expressifs, un tremblement s’emparant de ses mains et remontant jusque son torse, incapable d’être contenu. “Je l’ai—je l’ai abandonné et pour quoi ? Pour qui ? Pour son père, pour son—il doit me détester, d’accord ? Moi je disais ça comme ça, plus on est désespéré et plus on invente des choses, merde !”

Le plus vieux se leva et s’apprêta à sortir, se retournant pour lui jeter un dernier coup d’œil.

“Puisque vous allez suffisamment mieux pour gueuler, habillez vous. Nous repartons dans une heure, compris ?”

Il lui tourna le dos.

“Vous êtes un traitre. Ne vous attendez pas à quelconque pitié de ma part.” 

Il clos la porte et laissa l’autre dans la quasi-obscurité, perdu et terrifié.

-

Leur rythme de marche s’était amélioré depuis leur arrêt dans le patelin, et rapidement ils se virent forcés d’emprunter des chemins plus obscurs pour éviter d’être vu par les autres résistants, chose qui rallongea considérablement leur itinéraire. Les vivres qu’ils avaient reçus commençaient à se faire rares, si bien qu’un arrêt dans un village se rendit nécessaire.

“Bon, faisons comme d’habitude. Vous mettez votre capuche, je reste à découvert. Si on vous demande, vous parlez pas la langue.”

“Oui, je sais, pas la peine de rabâcher,” râla le plus jeune, “ça devrait pas être permis d’être aussi emmerdant...” marmonna t’il pour lui même, rabattant sa capuche sur sa tête et suivant l’autre dans le village à la recherche d’un marché. 

Des éclats de rire retentirent près d’eux et attirèrent son attention, un petit groupe de personnes encerclant probablement quelqu’un d’autre, chacun une pinte à la main.

“Dieu merci vous êtes venu, on pensait jamais s’en sortir avec ces mecs. Nan mais c’est que l’orcanien, c’est vachement agressif comme langue,” disait un type, les mains sur les hanches.

“Ah, je suis pas la seule à le penser ! Prenez, moi un jour, le blond m’a appelé pour me dire un truc, j’ai cru qu’il m’engueulait ! Bah en fait non, il voulait juste savoir où j’avais acheté mon chapeau !” Renchérit une femme, et sa remarque le fit tiquer.

Il s’apprêtait à passer son chemin, légèrement blessé dans sa fierté et son patriotisme quand la personne au centre de l’attroupement ouvrit la bouche pour leur répondre.

“Ne vous en faites pas, c’est une question d’habitude. Même Yvain était surpris, la première fois qu’il m’a entendu parler ma langue, il paraît que ma voix devient plus grave !” Rit il, et le doute sur son identité se dissipa d’un seul coup. 

Son compagnon de voyage sembla se faire la même remarque car il se rua vers lui, rempli d’espoir.

“Seigneur Gauvain ?!”

Le chevalier leva les yeux et les écarquilla immédiatement, sortant du cercle à grands pas.

“Maître d’armes ?!” 

“Merde alors, quelle chance. Je n’aurais jamais cru que vous revoir me rendrait aussi heureux, tiens.”

“Mais vous—n’étiez vous pas—comment...?” S’étonna le prince déchu, s’approchant pour le serrer brièvement dans ses bras avec une fermeté qui surprit le maître d’armes, bien trop surpris pour lui rendre l’embrassade. “N’étiez vous pas à Kaamelott ?”

“C’est...compliqué,” lui accorda son ancien professeur, hochant la tête. “Allons quelque part de plus privé.” 

Gauvain hocha la tête et le conduisit dans la cour isolée de la taverne, s’adossant au mur. Le plus vieux intima d’un signe du menton à son compagnon de voyage de les rejoindre, ce qui surprit le résistant. 

“Excusez mon indiscrétion, mais ne vouliez vous pas plus d’intimité..?”

“Le moment est opportun, non ?” Coupa par maître d’armes, se tournant vers lui.

“Comment ?”

Le troisième homme tomba immédiatement sur un genou, se découvrant la tête.

“Mon prince.”

Gauvain fixa l’homme à ses pieds, le visage vers le bas, penché par humilité et les deux mains sur son genou courbé.

“Galessin ?”

-

“Environ quelques mois après qu’Yvain ne se soit enfui, oui. Lancelot s’est défoulé sur des gens et allez savoir, j’étais du lot,” expliquait le duc, sa voix toujours aussi traînante malgré la tragédie des événements. “Bon, l’autre vieux, là—“

“Un peu de respect, c’est trop vous demander ?” Coupa le maître d’armes, grimaçant d’un air agacé.

“Oui, c’est trop me demander. J’ai épuisé mes réserves avec mon respect déplacé envers le roi Loth, alors vous allez être sympa et me foutre la paix,” répliqua Galessin, sans hausser le ton. “Bref, il m’a fait sortir d’une geôle et je ne suis pas trop sûr de comment, mais nous avons réussi à nous enfuir.” 

“Le système de vigilance de la pupute laisse à désirer,” approuva le plus vieux, reprenant une gorgée de son verre d’eau. “Honnêtement, c’était plus simple que prévu, s’en est presque insultant.”

Gauvain les dévisagea chacun leur tour avec confusion, ne comprenant pas comment ils pouvaient être aussi relaxés et nonchalants.

“Pourquoi avoir...enfin, pourquoi avoir pris la peine de sauver Galessin ?” Demanda t’il, ne se rendant pas compte de la tournure péjorative de sa phrase. “Je ne pensais pas que vous vous appréciiez...enfin, ne serait-ce que vous ne vous connaissiez suffisamment pour...” 

“Oui, mais non,” marmonna le bouclé, grinçant des dents. “Il a été mon maître d’armes avant d’être le votre. Enfin, brièvement.”

“Vraiment ?!”

“J’étais au service de Ban, mais à sa mort je me suis dirigé en Orcanie. C’était quelques années avant que je ne me rende à Rome pour servir votre oncle.”

Il se leva et prétendit allez chercher autre chose à boire, sortant de la pièce isolée de la taverne dans laquelle ils étaient finalement entrés. La discussion que les deux autres allaient avoir ne le regardait absolument pas. 

Gauvain se tourna alors vers celui qu’il considérait comme son autre oncle et lui lança un regard rempli de douleur, comme s’il cherchait les réponses aux questions qu’il s’était posé en boucle durant toutes ces années. Galessin le connaissait assez bien pour s’en rendre compte et soupira, tapotant sur le rebord de la table d’un air désolé.

“Je pensais réellement que suivre votre père...que suivre le roi Loth était la meilleure chose à faire. Après tout, c’est à lui que j’ai prêté serment. Pas à votre oncle. Puis, honnêtement moi, Arthur, je pense que c’est un con...”

“Si vous êtes là pour faire ce genre de remarques, je vous invite à partir,” répliqua l’ancien prince, d’un ton froid mais qui disait qu’il ne voulait pas qu’il parte. 

“CEPENDANT,” insista Galessin, haussant légèrement la voix, chose qui n’arrivait jamais, “vous savoir seul avec les résistants, ça me tuait à petit feu.”

“Je n’étais pas seul. J’avais le seigneur Bohort, son frère et bien d’autres à mes côtés. Et si cela vous tuait autant, vous n’aviez qu’à vous faire la malle au début.”

“Ce n’est pas aussi simple, Gauvain.”

“VISIBLEMENT QUE SI !” Hurla le plus jeune, se relevant d’un coup et les larmes perlant sur ses joues, les traits de son visage se durcissant. “Il a suffit que le maître d’armes vous fasse sortir pour que vous le rejoigniez ! Vous avez laissé partir Yvain il y a un an de cela, pourquoi ne pas partir avec lui ?! Pourquoi attendre ? Qu’est-ce qui vous retenait ?! Comptais-je si à vous yeux ?!”

Il se laissa retomber sur son siège avec une expiration douloureuse, l’autre n’ayant pas bougé d’un poil.

“Ce que je pense, c’est que Lancelot comme Arthur sont des cons, et que je préférais être du côté vainqueur.”

“Évidemment,” railla Gauvain, les yeux embrumés. “L’argent et la victoire. C’est tout ce qui compte pour vous, hein ?”

Galessin secoua la tête, tendant sa main pour se saisir de celle de son prince, la serrant comme il le faisait quand celui-ci était plus petit et qu’il venait se réfugier dans sa chambre après un cauchemar. 

“Ça, et vous. J’ai décidé...enfin, comment...J’ai décidé que tant qu’à être au service d’un con, au moins avec Arthur, l’avantage c’est qu’il vous a vous. Une fois votre père déchu, le trône vous reviendra, et ma dévotion ira à vous.”

“Oh, alors c’est juste cela, hein ? Une simple...passation de pouvoir. Vous allez être déçu, jamais je n’hériterai du titre de roi d’Orcanie. De toute façon, même sans tout cela, mes parents n’auraient voulu que se soit le cas.”

Il tenta de retirer sa main, sans réelle conviction.

“Pourquoi vous faites ça, Galessin ?”

“Pour vous protéger,” répondit celui-ci, du même ton trainant. “C’est mon rôle, de vous protéger.”

“Vous avez au moins dix ans de retard, alors,” répliqua Gauvain, d’un ton amer. 

Il se dégagea une bonne fois pour toute, les larmes ayant cessé de couler. Galessin se demanda ce qu’il avait bien pu traverser, pour devenir aussi brave. 

“Nous rentrerons chez le Seigneur Leodagan, et je plaiderai en votre faveur. Mais au moindre faux pas, je ne pourrais plus rien pour vous.”

Celui qui fut un jour son presque-oncle hocha imperceptiblement la tête, la paume de sa main semblant soudainement glacée. 

“Et peu importe que vous pensiez ce que vous pensez de sire Arthur. Si vous vous joigniez à nous, il faudra respecter ses ordres, entre autres. Les miens aussi, surtout.”

“C’est bien pour me mettre à votre service que je suis ici,” murmura le duc, ouvrant et fermant sa main à répétition. “Pour vous et vous seulement, mon prince.”

“Eh bien, désolé de vous l’apprendre, mais ce n’est pas comme cela que ça marche. Et cessez de m’appeler prince. Je n’en suis plus un. Je suis juste Gauvain.”

Galessin le regarda sortir, fierté, amertume et impuissance se mélangeant dans sa poitrine, la douleur presque insoutenable.

Il serait toujours le prince, son prince, à ses yeux.


End file.
